The invention relates to a pickling vegetable fermenting and/or storing apparatus, and more particularly, to an exclusive pickled vegetable fermentor apparatus comprising at least two chambers for fermenting vegetables and/or storing the fermented or pickled vegetables (especially kimchi which is a particular pickled cabbage).